marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandarin
Summary The Mandarin was born the child of Mongolian and British aristocrats, both of whom died shortly after his birth. He was raised by his aunt, who was bitter about not being the inheritor of the family fortune and decided to twist his mind, raising him to be vain and bloodthirsty. Every bit of wealth he had inherited was squandered training him into a twisted super-soldier. As a result, he was too broke to pay his taxes, resulting in the government foreclosing on his bankrupt estate. Blaming civilization for his downfall rather than his own vanity and shortsightedness, the Mandarin then began a life of wandering and exploring as he sought some new source of wealth and power. During one of these explorations, he discovered an alien ship containing priceless technological treasures, including ten golden rings. He claimed these rings as his personal weapons and looted the ship's technology. He then conquered the native villages surrounding this alien treasure and exploited them for slave labor. This would become the base of operations for numerous attempts to either conquer the world or plunge it into war and chaos. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' At least '''High 6-C, possibly higher Name: Mandarin Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Martial Artist, Descendant of Genghis Khan, CEO of various companies, Conqueror Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Genius Intelligence, Chi Manipulation, Flight, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Turned air into cement, a man into stone or the air into toxic gas), Invisibility, Life Manipulation (Can animate statues and even entire mountains), Energy Projection, Air Manipulation (Can create winds with the force of a hurricane), Time Manipulation (Can slow down time, granting him superhuman speed, and allowing him to perceive reality at .001% speed), Darkness Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Telepathy (Has matched Psylocke), Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement (Able to paralyze people), Memory Manipulation (Can wipe memories), Electricity Manipulation (Powerful enough to shut down advanced Iron Man suits), Ice Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Disintegration Beam Attack Potency:' At least '''Large Island level '(Has fought and even overpowered Iron Man on various occasions, up to Mark 9 and could even keep up with far more advanced models), possibly '''higher (Was able to one-shot Iron Man's stealth suit’s shields and armor with one blast, struck War Machine with enough force to shatter a mountain and cause an earthquake that could be felt in California, seven thousand miles away, the release of the ring's amplified energies created a massive explosion with a global shockwave) Speed:''' At least '''Sub-Relativistic+ (Can keep up with Iron Man and dodge his attacks, the rings give theuser super-speed) Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown Striking Strength:''' At least '''Large Island Class (Able to damage Tony's armour), possibly higher Durability:''' At least '''Large Island level (Forcefields can withstand attacks from a member of Fin Fang Foom’s race, Able to take punches and attacks from Iron Man. He was unaffected by his Unibeam, and survived a large explosion), possibly higher (Even able to keep up with far more advanced suits) Stamina:''' High (Can survive for years without food and water by living on stored Chi) Range:' Standard melee range, Several hundred kilometers with energy blasts, Planetary with Teleportation device, possibly cross-dimensional via rings (Capable of travelling through the realms of Asgard) '''Standard Equipment: '''Dragon of Heaven (Massive ship)',' Ten Makluan Power Rings, sometimes worn on his hands or seared in his spine * '''Zero:' This ring can emit waves of cold that he can use to stun an opponent, or freeze the air. Described as “opening a beam of nothingness from the icy heart of outer space”. * The Liar: This ring allows the Mandarin to take control of others mentally and transmit commands to them. It can also be used to create powerful illusions. * Lightning: This ring allows the Mandarin to emit high-power electrical blasts and is said to taps electrostatic energies on a planetary scale * Incinerator: This ring allows the Mandarin to emit heat or infrared radiation to create flames or trigger chemical explosions. Was stated to be a portal to the heart of the sun. * Daimonic: Allows the Mandarin to generate and manipulate various forms of electromagnetic energy and even intense gravity. "Creates loyalty. Creates obsession." and allows the wielder to brainwash enemies, replacing there will. * Nightbringer: This ring can create a zone of absolute darkness that absorbs all light within it and allows the user to channel the Darkforce for various uses. * Spectral: This ring can fire a high-power beam of energy that destroys all the molecular bonds of the target it strikes, though it has a twenty-minute recharge time. It can also be used to warp the surrounding environment to appear "ghostly" or to appear "not at all". * Spin: This ring can cause air to move around to create a high-speed vortex that can be used for offensive purposes, or to simulate flight. It is also capable of decelerating time around the user, granting him superspeed. * Influence: "Creates various forces that cause a body to undergo change". This ring can emit various forms of energy, usually high-speed, powerful neutrons with great concussive force. It can also be used to project sonic vibrations, create magnetic waves or crush enemies in forcefields. * Remaker: Free Recreation of Substance on a subatomic level, allowing to manipulate the atoms in any substance to the Mandarin's liking, allowing him to transform others into stone, condense water vapour into liquid water, and create dangerous poisons from the air. Or in short: "Alchemy with a Hand-Wave" Intelligence:''' Extraordinary Genius. Controls over 700 companies, created a teleportation device and is sometimes said to be Iron Man's equal. Multilingual and an Expert on Makluan science. With a current upgrade, the Makluan A.I. of the rings has been activated, granting them sentience and giving the wearer assistance. '''Weaknesses: None notable Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Respect Thread